Dog Days
by 1337kitsune
Summary: After Spencer's destanking Randy and the others thought things would go back to normal, well, as normal as things got for them, anyways. What they hadn't expected however was some stanked traits being left over... What are they supposed to do now! (Ninja Flick RandyxSpencer)


****One of my Ninja Flick stories from tumblr. Just...It's a looong story. Just...just try and roll with it. ^^;

* * *

**Chapter One**

**::**

Randy Cunningham, a current junior at Norrisville High, groaned rather dramatically as he forced himself to climb out of bed. He hated Mondays, for more reasons than one. Randy was a normal slacking-off high school student, well, except for the fact that he was secretly the Norrisville Ninja, a teen chosen to protect the town and school from harm every four years. Of course, no one but his three best friends knew that part of his life.

Being the Ninja was awesome, don't get him wrong, but some days were harder than others. Like Friday...Friday had been one of the worst... He had not only faced one of the toughest monsters yet but had ended up dealing with his stanked boyfriend. None of them had been happy about that, although everything had turned out alright in the end.

"Why can't the weekend be longer," the violet-haired teen grumbled, kicking his bathroom door open halfheartedly before stumbling inside. Sure he had had all weekend to relax and make sure Spencer was okay but he would still rather skip school and spend just one more day cuddling with the teen, after all, it had to be better than anything that would happen at school.

Yeah...being the Ninja could be hard...

Quickly finishing his shower and getting dressed for the day Randy half-hopped to his door, trying to get his other shoe on before finally falling to the floor. Okay so that probably hadn't been his best idea but he _really_ thought he would have made it to the door that time.

"Hey Spence, are you...up..." Randy let his question trail off into silence as he wasn't quite sure how to ask about what he was now seeing. Spencer, who was usually terrible in the mornings, was running around the living room and looking like he had been forced to eat about ten pounds of sugar. "Billy...yeah, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Billy groused, crossing his arms grumpily as he kept his eyes glued to the hyperactive teen that was now jumping over furniture. "Little bro just woke up like that! Woke up myself to him running around the room this morning. He got dressed record speed and then came running out here."

"Well did he say anything to explain why?" Randy asked, watching as Spencer stopped in his tracks before running to the kitchen and then back to the living room, looking as if he didn't quite know what he was doing.

"Uh...if he did I couldn't catch it..." Billy admitted quietly, absently scratching his cheek with one of his fingers as he avoided the teen's gaze. "He was talking really fast, okay!"

"Right, okay... Hey, Spenc-" Randy didn't get much further than that, mostly due to the fact he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the teen he was trying to call. "Okay, yeah, that...that works."

"Randy!" Spencer exclaimed, looking happier than Randy had seen him in a while, "Randy, Randy, Randy!" The teen who's name was being repeated slightly squeaked as his boyfriend suddenly dived into his neck and started nuzzling him, Billy watching and looking half-confused and half-amused. "Have I told you I loved you? Like, recently? Cause I do! I really, really, _really_ love you!"

Once the teen had managed to dissect the quickly-spoken words he felt the bright red blush that erupted across his face. "R-R-Right. Okay, u-um, n-not that I'm not happy or anything, cause, no, really, I am very happy, uh, love you too, by the way. But, um...is there a reason for the sudden love and tackle attack? C-Cause usually I have to force you to do sappy things with me..."

Both Billy and Randy watched as Spencer sat up, although he was still sitting on top of Randy, before tilting his head to the side and looking slightly confused. After a few seconds the boy merely shrugged, "I'm not really sure...I just feel really, _really_ excited for today- Oh! We're gonna be late! Come on, we gotta go!"

Before Randy could even protest the teen had suddenly grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the door, Randy trying to grab his backpack on the way out and failing. Luckily he saw Billy grab both his and Spencer's before following after the two, making sure to lock the door behind them.

"Yo, grabbed you some toast, Bromurai!" Billy grinned, offering Randy his bag and a piece of toast, the teen too happy at the sight of food to really protest to the annoying nickname. Putting his own bag on Randy started munching on the toast, happy he wouldn't have to go a morning without something on his stomach. "Yo! Lil cuz you forgot yours too."

Billy flew up and placed the messenger bag around Spencer's head, the strap settling into place before Spencer pulled the ghost in for a hug. "Thanks, Billy!" Randy and Billy both watched in shock as Spencer then rubbed his and the ghost's cheeks together, rather cutely, before darting off like a dog who had just been let of it's leash.

"O-Okay, so, should I be worried about this?" Randy half-asked, munching on his toast as he glanced at Billy out of the corner of his eyes. The ghost looked like his brain had just shut down. "Billy...yo, you in there?"

"Uh, yeah...uh...did he just..." Randy had to admit he found it amusing at how the specter couldn't even seem to finish his sentence. He was used to being the clingy and overly touchy one around people. It usually ended up with him being slightly confused with other showed him the same affection.

"Yeah, so again, should I be worried?" Finishing off his toast Billy didn't even have time to answer since both heard shouting that sounded very familiar. "Aaand there's Howard... Let's go see what he's complaining about this time." Rushing in the direction they had seen Spencer run towards both couldn't help but cracking up at what they saw.

"Cunningham! This isn't funny!" the ginger teen shouted, trying to get away from the teen that was clinging around his neck and talking faster than he had when he had been running on over 200 grams of sugar.

"Howard! Howard-Howard-Howard-Howard! Dude, what's up! We didn't see you yesterday and dude that made me so saaad! Even when you're mean you're still fun and why weren't you there and oh yeah that's right you went shopping with your parents hey hey what's wrong why are you freaking out oh hey wanna play a game after school, huh, huh?!" At this point both Randy and Billy were clutching at their sides from all the laughter they were letting out.

It was even more amusing due to the fact that the boy had spoken all of that in one breath.

"Ugh, would you just get your shoob of a boyfriend off of me?!" Howard half-screamed, viciously trying to push the teen away. Said teen was doing nothing but trying to cuddle closer, and still rambling on about anything that popped into his head.

"Okay, okay, just chill," Randy grinned, "Come on Spence, Howard obviously doesn't want you-" The rest of the teen's words were cut off as he suddenly had the teen come flying at him full-force, wrapping him in a rather fierce hug and clinging tightly. Randy probably would have been more amused if he wasn't so worried at the situation.

"Alright, what the juice is going on with the kid this time?" Howard asked, already fed up – and school hadn't even started yet! "I mean, sure he's clingy but he's never been _this_ clingy. He's also acting like Cobra here dumped a gallon of sugar down him...again..."

"I told you that was an accident!" Billy humphed, glaring at the ginger teen, who just glared back. Randy just rolled his eyes, finding it amusing that even though the two were so similar all they did was fight. He supposed it was where both their egos were so big each thought only one of them could be the best.

"How is dumping a bag of sugar down someone's mouth an accident?!" Howard exclaimed, Billy looking cross as he turned his back and started grumbling under his breath, Randy just shaking his head at the exchange. The only good thing that had come from that night was that Spencer had been much more fun than usual.

"I don't know...but it was!" Before Howard could start back Randy decided to cut him off, he had learned when they were kids to cut the boy off early. Otherwise who knew when he would shut up...

"Point is I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Randy soothed, holding one hand up in a passive gesture while using the other to gently mess with Spencer's hair, something he always had fun doing. Of course...he hadn't expected what had happened next... Batting his hand away? He expected that. Blushing? Very likely. Humphing and letting it continue? Also very likely?

_Purring_?

"Is he...is he actually _purring_?" Howard half-asked, looking at the teen strangely before taking a step back. Whatever was wrong with the kid he wanted no part in it. No part at all. He had seen enough crazy stuff and he wasn't about to risk getting infected with cat germs or whatever.

"You bros don't think this is something we should worry about...do you?" Billy half asked, looking at his cousin with both worry and confusion. Sure he was used to some pretty weird things happening to them, even more so after they had moved to Norrisville, but this? This was a whole new level of strange, even for them.

"Cunningham I have a really bad feeling about this..." Howard muttered, wondering if this had something to do with that creepy Sorcerer. He wouldn't be surprised...if he could make students into monsters why not make one of them act like a dog, or whatever it was Spencer was acting like...

"Hey, hey, you guys worry too much," Randy slightly chuckled, although deep down he was just as worried as the others. The fast talking and running around he could deal with, purring however? That usually meant something very strange was going on. And for them strange often meant magic. "I'm sure everything will turn out fi-" the teen abruptly cut himself off, voice rising and ending in a rather strangled squeak.

"Yo Cunningham, what's wrong with you?" Raising an eyebrow Howard Wienerman narrowed his eyes as he watched his best friend wave his question off and act like nothing was wrong. That boy was hiding something, he was certain...

"N-N-Nothing! I-I'm s-sure you're just i-imaging things, man!" Randy stuttered out, both teen and ghost raising an eyebrow and remaining silent. The two then shared a confused look as they watched the teen, who still had his boyfriend wrapped around him, suddenly flush a brilliant red, eyes widening in shock.

If the two had possessed better hearing then they would have heard what Spencer had just whispered into the slightly older's ear, after the slight neck nipping he had done a few seconds earlier. "_It's too bad we have to go school...I'd much rather have you drag me back to your room before fucking me senseless against the wall..._"

Finally releasing his grip the three watched Spencer saunter off with his hands clasped behind his back, looking distinctly proud of himself as he hummed a quiet, familiar tune under his breath. Billy, with his musical background, was the first to recognize the song. He then wondered why on earth his cousin was humming _Closer_ by the Nine Inch Nails. Glancing behind him he saw Randy's blush grow even brighter.

"Yo...Broja...you okay there?" the ghost half-asked, watching in slight amusement as the teen just absently nodded before running to catch up with Spencer, quickly linking hands with the teen before looking at him with half-confusion and half with an emotion that Billy could almost place. Now...why did that look seem so famil- Oh..._oh_...

Well that look couldn't end well, could it?

::

Howard, Randy, and Billy all watched Spencer in first period that morning. And all of them worried. Usually the teen was the most attentive out of the four, paying attention at least enough to get decent notes. This morning however he looked both bored and restless, as if he was about to jump out of his seat any second.

Finally managing to catch his friend's eye Howard threw Randy a questioning look, the teen merely shrugging in response. He didn't know what was wrong with the brunette either. Shaking his head the ginger caught Billy's look before his eyes flicked to Spencer and back, Billy understanding the meaning before nodding.

"Yo Brosephes, you okay?" Billy asked, feeling worried for his best friend and little bro. Usually he was the more responsible in the group but now he just looked tired and annoyed. It also didn't help that instead of answering the ghost, like he usually did, the teen just made a low-pitched whining noise before huffing and burying his head into his arms.

Before the other three could think of anything to do the whole class heard a rather loud, bellowing roar. It wasn't long before the school speakers were switched on after that, with slight feedback. While most of the students just looked annoyed Randy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at how Spencer almost looked _pained_ at the high-pitched sound.

"Attention students, it seems we are in the middle of another monster attack so please- OH NO NOT THE CAR!" At the usual announcement from the principal the rest of the class stood up, the teacher looking disgruntled at his interrupted lesson, before he led them out of the class and towards the outside. While Spencer grumbled under his breath and rubbed one of his ears he looked over to see that Randy was already out of his seat and quietly sneaking down the opposite hall, ninja mask clutched in his hand.

Exiting out the door, with Billy and Howard slightly ahead of him, Spencer glanced back in the direction his boyfriend had went, looking conflicted. Ever since he had woken up that morning his mind had been...fuzzy, he guess he would call it. Really the only way he could describe it was that he didn't really care about the consequences when he was deciding on what to do. And...and his boyfriend had just gone to fight a rather large monster with no help or backup.

Now, the logical thing to do would be to turn around, follow his friends, and wait for Randy to destank the monster so they could all proceed with their day as normal, maybe even joke about who had been stanked this time and how long it had taken the teen to fix it. But Spencer hadn't been thinking very logical that day. So...he did something else instead.

He followed.

Slipping away from the group of moving students quietly, making sure Billy and Howard didn't spot him, Spencer quickly rushed off in the direction he had seen Randy run, following the sounds of a roaring monster and a fighting ninja. Quickly rounding the corner his eyes widened as he saw Randy get knocked into a wall, rather viciously, by a stanked Bucky. And really? No...no he sure as hell wasn't going to let someone hurt his boyfriend.

Over his dead body.

::

Randy groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Really he should have been able to dodge that attack, if he had been focused at least,which he wasn't. His mind was concentrated on his worry for Spencer more than it was on the battle at the moment. The teen had been acting strange since he had woken up that morning, and Randy wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Usually the boy was rather shy, although adorably dorky. Today though...

Today he was like a mix between Billy and Howard.

Shuddering at the mental comparison Randy tried to stand, only to groan as he felt a sharp stab in his head. Right, well, there was the migraine that came from crashing into a stone wall at a rather high speed. About to make another attempt at jumping up, since the monster looked like it was about to charge him, Randy's eyes widened at just what he saw next.

The whole student body, or at least a good portion of it, watched as a _new_ monster tackled the stanked Bucky, knocking him to the ground before stalking over to the Ninja. A few gasped before all of them became confused, watching as the monster did nothing but lick the Ninja's cheek before wagging his tail, actually...the monster looked an awful lot like the one from Friday's attack...

Randy, meanwhile, was having an inner crisis as he watched his stanked boyfriend tackle Bucky to the ground. Just what the hell had happened to make Spencer stank out on him _this_ time?! Was it maybe something one of them had said? Did something happen when they weren't looking that morning? Did-

The teen's pondering was cut short however when he suddenly had Spencer licking his cheek and generally cuddling into his neck before making a high-pitched whining noise in the back of his throat. Eyes softening Randy sighed softly before running a hand through the thick fur, Spencer's tail wagging furiously before the stanked teen gently pulled him up with his teeth, careful not to puncture the suit.

"Spence, hun, _please_ tell me you can hear me right now," Randy pleaded, really hoping that there was something of his boyfriend in there. Instead of the monster fox staring at him blankly he was surprised when he nodded before wrapping his arms around him tightly and snuggling into his neck, and really, Randy couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that the teen really wasn't that much taller than him. Maybe an inch or two at the most.

"Well...at least there's that," the ninja'd out teen sighed, patting the other on the head gently before turning his gaze on Bucky and looking contemplative. "Okay, okay...just gotta destank Bucky and then we'll figure out what happened to make you stank out, okay?" Randy watched Spencer nod seriously before settling on all fours and darting forward, Randy soon following while pulling out his two sai swords.

Howard and Billy, at the edge of the student body, shared panicked looks as they saw what had happened. A stanked Spencer couldn't end well for any of them. As the two ran back inside, knowing which room Randy would appear in once the attack was over, the rest of the student body watched in shock at what they were seeing. Sure not all of the stanked students ended up violent but...none of them had ever actually _helped_ the ninja.

Whereas all of them usually went on a rampage, generally destroying _something_, violent or not, this one was actually working together with the Ninja. The two were helping each other out and almost seemed to communicate without even saying anything, always being where the other needed.

After a few short minutes the small, or at least small for a monster, fox had Bucky's stanked dinger in his mouth and was quickly running towards the Ninja before throwing it at him. As the small metal instrument was cut, and Bucky was forced back to normal, the student body cheered. No matter how many attacks they saw they always loved seeing the Ninja defend them and fight back.

Expecting to see the Ninja go after the fox next they were instead shocked when they saw the monster run up to the teen only to snuggle into his side. They were even more shocked when the suited-up teenager laughed before scratching behind one of the fox's ears, it's tail wagging in joy. Of course the Ninja finally noticed the rest of the school by the rather loud squealing most of the girls had let out at the sight.

"H-H-Hah...r-right..." Randy muttered, voice still managing to carry even as he blushed wildly. "S-Smoke Bomb!" Throwing the red capsule down, and wrinkling his nose at the now familiar smell, Randy blinked his eyes as he saw he and Spencer, who was still stanked, were now in an empty classroom. The teen had never quite figured out exactly how the smoke bombs worked, and he probably never would.

"Alright, Spence, you can still understand me, right?" Spencer eyed Randy happily before nodding. Before the teen could ask any more questions the door banged open and Howard and Billy came running in, well, at least Howard did. Seeing his cousin still stanked Billy looked panicked before he zipped over and hugged the teen close. "Okay, Billy, just remain calm..."

"How am I supposed to remain calm at this?! My best bro just got stanked _again_ and he's still not back to norm-" Billy's words trailed off as all three watched the stank leave Spencer, Randy's eyes widening in shock as he saw instead of a dark green it was a bright red. And really, that? No...that could not be good...

The three looked shocked, mainly at the fact that Billy was now holding a normal, teenage Spencer, one who was grinning widely and rubbing his cheek against Billy's in happiness. Although...the teen wasn't _exactly_ as normal as he had been before the stanking... Mostly, well...

Mostly because of the light brown fox ears and tail.

"Okay, yeah...this? This could be bad..." Randy half-muttered, finally taking the ninja mask off before looking at his boyfriend in shock and worry. Not only had he just seen _red_ stank leave him but he still had aspects of his stanked form. That...that had never happened before. And really, no, he had a bad feeling about this...

Curiously, and lightly, tugging on one of the teen's ears the three watched Spencer flinch violently at the motion before jerking his ears back against his skull. Randy, immediately feeling guilty at the reaction, winced. "Ah, sorry, Spence..." Randy mumbled quietly before gently scratching the teen behind the ear.

Billy and Howard watched as Spencer hummed at the touch before finally breaking out of the ghost's, now slack, grip and cuddling into Randy's side, arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Seeing the sappy look on his friend's face Howard rolled his eyes. It looked like he would have to be the voice of logic, _again_.

"Uh, hey, sorry to burst your bubble here, Cunningham, but _please_ tell me you have some ninja wisdom to fix _this_." At the awkward silence that followed the question both Howard and Billy groaned, knowing there was no longer much hope for the teen that was still cuddling into Randy's arms. "Great, just great you shoob."

"Hey! So I don't exactly know how to fix something like this...but I'm sure I'll figure something out!" Before Howard could get into another small spat with his friend the two were interrupted by Billy, who had his worried gaze fixed on the young teen as if he would spontaneously disappear at any second.

"Hey, bros...c-can he still talk?" At the question all three fell silent before paling. Spencer not being able to talk that...that would make things harder. A lot harder. "Hey! Bro! Talk to me!" Before the other two could stop him Billy had Spencer's cheeks smooshed together in his hands, the teen suddenly looking annoyed.

"Billy! Let me go!" Spencer growled, finally letting go of a now amused Randy as he struggled to get out of the ghost's grip. Instead of being offended Billy merely sighed in relief before hugging the teen close.

"Well...that solves one problem, at least," Randy muttered, half-grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "Now we just have to fix the ears and tail problem and figure out why his behavior has been so...wonk."

"Think it has anything to do with Friday's stanking?" Howard asked, the two watching as the younger teen generally hissed and growled until he managed to get out of the specter's grip, looking vastly annoyed.

"Maybe...not sure since nothing like this has ever really happened. But it'll be easy! I'll just enter the Ninja Nomicon and- Spence..." Randy cut himself off, him and Howard watching as Spencer opened one of the large windows before he slowly and carefully started climbing out, looking at the ground, which was a foot away, in a slightly unsure way.

"Wright...what are you doing..." Howard drawled out, the teen looking back up at him and tilting his head to the side in slight confusion at the question. Shouldn't what he was doing be obvious?

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, duh," Spencer rolled his eyes, almost all the way out the window before he suddenly had his paling boyfriend grabbing him from under the arms and dragging him back and away from the windows. "Hey!"

"No, Spencer...no. We don't go outside," Randy explained, keeping his hold on the teen as he continued to drag him back. Instead of fighting the teen just leaned against the other's chest, looking slightly annoyed at his situation.

"But...but I have to _go_!" the teen whined back, Randy sighing while Howard started ranting.

"Then why can't you use a toilet, you know, like a _human_!" the ginger teen shouted, Spencer tilting his head back and looking at the teen curiously for a few seconds before frowning.

"Yeah but...that's the weird way..." At this all three groaned, wondering just what they were getting into. Spencer seemed to be acting like a puppy and really, no...that wasn't going to turn out well for them.

"Bros...we have to change him back," Billy muttered, looking worried as he watched his brother try to squirm out of his boyfriend's arms and get back to the window, whining pitifully.

"Yeah," Randy muttered quietly, trying to stop the struggling boy from escaping, "And soon..."

* * *

Aha...I said it was a long story...


End file.
